An inkjet printer is a device that includes a permanent head and jets (ejects) various kinds of liquid through this permanent head. The inkjet printer is a non-impact printing device that forms a character on a sheet by jetting particles and droplets of ink (JIS X0012-1990). The inkjet printer is a kind of dot printers that print characters and images expressed with a plurality of dots, and the inkjet printer prints characters and images expressed with a plurality of dots formed by jetting ink particles or droplets. The permanent head (hereinafter, referred to as an “inkjet head”) is a mechanical or electrical component of a printer body, which continuously or intermittently generates ink droplets (JIS Z8123-3; 2013). This inkjet printer is not only used as an image recording device, but also applied to various kinds of manufacturing devices by exploiting the capability of accurately landing an extremely small amount of liquid onto a predetermined position. For example, the inkjet printer is applied to a display manufacturing device that manufactures a color filter of a liquid crystal display and the like, an electrode forming device that forms electrodes of an organic electro luminescence (EL) display and a surface emission display (or a field emission display (FED)), and a chip manufacturing device that manufactures a biochip (a biochemical element).
The inkjet head described above is configured to drive the piezoelectric element to cause a pressure variation of liquid in a pressure chamber, thereby jetting liquid from a nozzle using this pressure variation. This piezoelectric element may be formed by stacking: a lower electrode layer serving as a common electrode that is common to a plurality of pressure chambers; a piezoelectric layer of lead zirconate titanate (PZT) or the like; and upper electrode layers serving as individual electrodes provided for the respective pressure chambers, in this order from the pressure chambers side, by a film formation technique (refer to PTL 1, for example). These lower electrode layer and the upper electrode layer are drawn outside of the piezoelectric layer on the substrate and connected with a flexible cable and a drive circuit (also referred to as a driver circuit), for example. When voltage is applied to the lower electrode layer and the upper electrode layer through the flexible cable and the like, the piezoelectric layer between the electrode layers is deformed. Thus, the electrode layers and a part therebetween serve as the piezoelectric element that causes a pressure variation in the pressure chamber.